Solve for $x$. $ \dfrac{x}{5} = \dfrac{8}{9} $ $x =$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by ${5}$. $ {5} \times \dfrac{x}{5} = \dfrac{8}{9} \times {5} $ $ x = \dfrac{{5} \times 8}{9} $ $x = \dfrac{40}{9}$